The present invention relates to power-supply adapter devices for converting commercial AC (Alternating Current) power into DC (Direct Current) power and supplying the converted DC power to desired loads or external equipment such as electronic musical instruments, telephones and notebook-type personal computers.
Generally, power-supply adapter devices comprise an adapter body, a primary-power input cable for coupling to a commercial AC power supply and a secondary-power output cable for coupling to a desired load or external equipment. Among such known power-supply adapter devices is one where the primary-power input cable is detachably coupled to the adapter body with the secondary-power output cable integrally fixed to the adapter body.
However, the fixed connection, to the adapter body, of the secondary-power output cable would present the following disadvantages. Namely, because the secondary-power output cable terminates in a cable connector that may vary from one type to another depending on requirements of external equipment to be coupled therewith, and thus it is necessary to take into account possible requirements of external equipment prior to and during production of the power-supply adapter device. Because a different type of cable connector is normally required for a different type of external equipment, the power-supply adapter device must be produced in such a manner to allow various types of output cable to be properly connected therewith, which would inevitably lead to high costs and low productivity. Further, the cable integrally fixed to the adapter body tends to become an obstacle in carrying or storing the adapter device.